thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Is It Over Now (TV Series)
Plot Starting off where the previous episode ended, Eli is in a forklift, he hears moaning, turning around, he is immediately bitten on the neck by a Zombie, he is then devoured by several more Zombies. A Zombies hears Nicole's muttering and limbs towards her and devours her off-scene. The ship is now invaded by the dead, Louis searches for Eli and finds his corpse, a Zombie grabs his arm and is about to bite him but Amanda puts her arm in front of his, the Zombie then bites into her neck, Amanda screams at Louis to leave which he does as another Zombie comes and devours her. Clyde hits a zombie in the head with a bat, Taylor shoots at them from a distance, Bill heads into the engine room with several propane tanks, he pulls a pin on a grenade, it falls to the group as Zombies start to close in on him. Allen prepares a lifeboat and orders the survivors to climb in, however an explosion coming from the engine room causes Louis, Ben and Sarah to fall into the water, the remaining survivors quickly board the boat and drift away while watching the ship since with the corpses of Eli, Amanda, Nicole and Bill sink with it. A week passes and the survivors had hit the last remaining parts of rations, the boat suddenly stops, the group exit and find themselves at an abandoned dock, they pack up their remaining food, water and guns. They walk through the forest and come across a cliff near a waterfall, they are about to turn back when a large group of Zombies approach them from behind, a voice yells out for the survivors to get down, they all drop to their stomachs as the herd are gunned down. The shooters are revile themselves to the survivors, much to the groups shock, among them are Connor, Jake and Todd, they decided to head back to their base where the leaders will meet them. The group reach a walled campsite where guards patrol the area everyday, they are let in and are escorted to the leaders, while looking around, Kelly sees Candace and Denny chatting with another child, she tells this to Clyde in shock. The group reach the cabin where the leaders are and much to the shock of Jesse and Taylor, they are reviled to be James and Rebecca. In a post credit scene, Ben, Sarah and Louis have survived the explosion and have washed up on a beach, an unnamed man walks up to them and drags them to a nearby car, he puts them in the backseat and pulls out a radio, he asks if anyone is there and James answers. Other Cast Co-Stars * Jeffery Dean Morgan as Clyde * Lawrence Kao as Eli * Emma Bell as Nicole * Lindsay Abernathy as Kelly * Alexa Nikolas as Amanda * Major Dodson as Denny * Katelyn Nacon as Candace Special Guests * Andrew Lincoln as James Collins * Mandi Christine Kerr as Rebecca Collins Songs Used * Get Out Alive - Three Days Grace Deaths * Eli * Amanda * Nicole * Bill Trivia * First appearance of James Collins. (Physically) * First appearance of Rebecca Collins. (Physically) * Last appearance of Eli. * Last appearance of Amanda. * Last appearance of Nicole. * Last appearance of Bill. * This marks the return of Connor, Jake, Todd, Denny and Candace. * This episode confirms that the unknown survivor was James.